When Words Are Not Enough
by garnetmystery
Summary: He used a song because his words weren't enough
1. An Idea

He was frustrated, angry, and, without a doubt, tired. Of course, none of these emotions even flittered across his face.

Chakotay walked into Sandrine's looking incredibly cool like he always did, but when he glided to the bar he didn't ask for his regular tea, instead he ordered a scotch. Sandrine's eyes looked over the Commander, suddenly interested.

"Eez everything alrite Commander?" She inquired in her French accent as she poured the drink.

"Fine Sandrine just need to relax is all." He casually replied. He grabbed his glass and flashing a smile found a seat a bit more isolated and quiet than the others.

The commanding officer looked around. Tom Paris was playing pool and losing to Belanna, Harry was having a conversation with the Doctor, and Chakotay sat in a chair frustrated out of his mind about Kathryn Janeway. He took a swallow from his glass and let the burning sensation fill his throat. HIs head reeled, and before he could stop the thought it intruded. I love that woman with every fiber of my being, he started to fume, why can she not see it? Chakotay rubbed his forehead and willed himself to relax. Beating himself up wasn't exactly his style, so he tried to clear his head with another swig of his drink. When all of a sudden he froze.

The jukebox in the corner was playing a song, a song that could not have been more accurate if he wrote it himself. Chakotay rushed over to the jukebox. "Computer what is this song?"

"Title: I'm Your Man, Artist: Michael Buble, Era: Early 21st century." It answered.

"Computer send information regarding this song to my quarters."

"Complete."

Chakotay exited the holodeck then with his glass half empty on his table, a spring in his step and a dimpled smile.


	2. I'm Your Man

**A/N:Hope you like it! It's one of my longest pieces but a good song desereves nothing but the best!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own! Because if I did these two would've been together.^^**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Kathryn Janeway was very apprehensive this evening.

Earlier when she had called Chakotay to ask if he had any special requests for dinner that night, he asked if they could have dinner in his quarter's. Janeway was shocked, but nonetheless intrigued by the change of scenery.

"So are you going to be preparing a banquet Commander?" She teased.

"You're just going to have to find out for yourself Captain." He retaliated with his trademark dimple smile. He gave her no clues, just told her that he would dress up and that she should too.

Throughout the whole day, Kathryn had gone nearly out of her mind, trying to figure out why Chakotay wanted to have dinner in his quarter's. So here she was dressed in a red silk dress standing outside of the Commander's quarter's, because as a scientist, she was too damned curious to find out what he was planning.

She pressed the button by the door, letting Chakotay know she was there and when he answered the door, it very nearly took her breath away. The Commander opened the door wearing black slacks and a crisp blue shirt. Yet as dashing as he looked, it was the twinkle in his eyes that made her melt, for they shone brighter than any of the stars they encountered in this quadrant and she was, without a doubt, star struck.

The Commander smiled. "Well Captain, you certainly know how to dress to impress." He stated as brown eyes met blue.

"Why thank you Commander." Kathryn said offering her dazzling white smile that received an answering one from her first officer. Their eyes bore into each other trying to memorize as much as they could, because as much as they had these dinners together, they never really had been so relaxed with just the two of them and right now they probably could have stood there for quite some time. That is, if a passing ensign hadn't stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the couple.

Chakotay bowed his head. "Why don't you come inside?" He whispered.

"How gracious of you." She whispered next to his ear. Chakotay fought a shiver as he faced the young girl.

"As you were ensign." The commanding officer smiled. The ensign nodded, her eyes still wide as she headed to the mess hall, ready to tell her crewmates of the spectacle she had encountered.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Kathryn and Chakotay sat at the table laughing at an experience the Commander shared with her. Dinner was superb. Chakotay had replicated filet mignon with red wine, and for desert strawberries and ice cream. Without a doubt, she had not felt so relaxed and open since New Earth. She felt so happy being here with him. She always did. _If only he knew how much, s_he thought sadly.

"I suppose you're wondering about your surprise?" Chakotay asked. The small silence the captain had used to ponder her situation must have aid quite a bit to him.

"You read me far to well Commander." Kathryn laughed.

"Well now is actually a perfect time for it." He declared standing up. Chakotay walked over to Kathryn and held out his hand. The captain looked at it, and then looked at him, her expression plainly asking if he was serious. "What? Don't you trust me?" Kathryn shook her head but grinning took his hand. It was so warm and strong and for a second she wondered how it would feel to have such hands hold her. That line of thinking was stopped though, when he spun her into his arms to the middle of his room. Kathryn looked at him surprised. Chakotay smiled.

"Computer play song I'm Your Man by artist Michael Buble." After a beep a slow jazzy tune played.

Chakotay grabbed her a bit tighter then, his hand in his hers the other around her waist. They moved side to side, their movements matching the beat. Then the lyrics started:

_**If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to**_

_**And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you**_

He spun her out of his arms

_**If you want a partner, take my hand**_

She grabbed his hand and found herself pressed against his chest.

_**Or if you want to strike me down in anger here I stand**_

A quick spin with the trumpets as they stared into each other's eyes.

_**I'm your man**_

They swayed together as both of their body heat began to mingle.

_**If you want a boxer, I will step into the ring for you**_

_**And if you want a doctor, I'll examine every inch of you**_

_**If you want a driver, climb inside**_

_**Or if you want to take me for a ride you know you can**_

_**I'm your man**_

He spun her so that she did a little pirouette in front of him as they slightly picked up the pace

_**Ah, the moon's too bright**_

_**The chains too tight**_

_**The beast won't go to sleep**_

_**I've been running through these promises to you**_

_**That I made and could not keep**_

_**Ah, but a man never got a woman back**_

_**Not by begging on his knees**_

_**Or I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet**_

_**And I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat**_

_**And I'd crawl at your heart and I'd tear at your sheet**_

_**And I'd say please, please**_

_**Cuz I'm your man**_

Their eyes were glued together. Kathryn was so aware of everything. Chakotay's hand against her lowerback, his muscular chest pressing against her smaller frame, the look in his eyes that spoke adoration and care but most of all, the song ringing in her ears that spoke all the words they were afraid to say to each other.

_**And if you've got to sleep a moment on the road, I will steer for you**_

_**And if you want to work the street alone, I'll disappear for you**_

_**If you want a father for your child**_

Kathryn grabbed his hand tightly.

_**Or only want to walk with me awhile, across the sand**_

_**I'm your man**_

They danced faster then. Spin after spin they stared into each other's eyes. If only the night could go on forever! They would bask in it and never let it go. Kathryn supposed she should have felt dizzy, but all she felt was the man holding her and the love they shared.

_**Ah, the moon's too bright**_

_**The chain's too tight**_

_**The beast won't go to sleep**_

_**I've been running through these promises to you**_

_**That I made and could not keep**_

_**Ah, but a man never got a woman back **_

_**Not by begging on his knees**_

_**Oh, I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet**_

_**I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat**_

_**And I'd crawl at your heart and I'd tear at your sheet **_

_**And I'd say please, please**_

At the end of a spin, Chakotay gracefully dipped Kathryn as he smirked at her flushed face.

_**I'm your man**_

_**I'm your man**_

Just as gracefully as his dip, he lifted her back against his chest where she looked at him with her eyes glazed over with intense emotions.

_**Cause I'm Your Man**_

The song ended with an extravagant bang and the couple stared at each other. Breathing heavily Janeway pulled back.

"Well Commander," she smiled "that was certainly a marvelous surprise, but I must be going now." Breathing steadier Kathryn made her way to the doors.

"That's it?" Chakotay said hurt.

The Captain stopped dead in her tracks. He sounded so beaten, she didn't mean to be rude but this whole dinner, this whole night, shouldn't have happened. _Then again, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him but look how well that turned out,_ she thought wryly.

"Whatever do you mean Commander?" She inquired coolly not turning around.

"Damn it Kathryn I love you!" He very nearly yelled.

At this point she truly could not move. Words that she had wanted to say for so long clogged her throat. Yet she could not find the courage to speak them.

The silence infuriated the Commander. He grabbed her upper arms and turned her so that she could see his face. "Kathryn if you don't feel the same just tell me! Tell me so I can stop acting like a damn fool whenever I'm around you!" The words hurt her."Don't you love me at all?" He asked her fiercely looking into her blue eyes.

Kathryn turned her head, she couldn't look into the chocolate brown eyes for fear of succumbing into her desires. "Chakotay I…" She never finished her sentence, for in her moment of indecision Chakotay captured her lips with his.

She didn't think she could breath then, but with those warm firm lips under hers she didn't really care. His kiss spoke passion and love, and so much promise and she was fervently kissing him back as well. All the feelings she had bottled inside of her, for the sake of a ship and crew she loved as equally as her first officer, seemed to slowly expose itself then, but just when she wanted more he broke the kiss.

"You didn't answer my question." His voice said huskily.

"What question?" She managed to get out.

"Do you love me?" He looked into her eyes. Passion, lust, love and desire swam in the brown depths, which he made no effort to hide.

Kathryn did not know what to say. She couldn't tell him she loved him…could she? No, it was out of the question. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable to her in the situation. She grabbed his head and kissed him with all the force she could muster.


End file.
